That Sucks
by Artemis-Potter-Snape
Summary: Snape is a vampire, Harry is having dreams, eventual relationship - HPSS Slash. Temporary title.


Title – That Sucks (temporary)  
Author – Artemis Potter-Snape  
Pairing – HP/SS Duh!  
Rating – Not sure yet  
Chapters ?  
Summary – Harry and Severus fall into a relationship. Totally OOC Snape, and OOC Potter.  
Warnings – Initially non-con, blood play, may mention abuse, slash (What else would it be?)  
Disclaimer – Not mine, Harry and co belong to JK Rowling et al.  
Spoilers – mentions all the books that I know, limited though, so not too many.  
Archive – LJ, address in bio  
AN – **Ravenclaw RULES. **I had a hell of a time with this first chapter, it will hopefully come clearer as time and chapters come by.

!Thoughts!  
**Telepathy  
**x-x-x-Change of time, scenery etc-x-x-x-x

Chapter 1 – The Dreams

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Dream Space-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**(Cut due to NC17 material)(Homepage contains cut scenes)**

'The bedroom, now.' The man, his lover, whose lap he was on ordered while lifting him off of the warm enticing lap.

He couldn't see the face of the man, he just knew that he knew him from somewhere, he felt familiar, he smelt like the dungeons and potion ingredients, but he knew that this wasn't anyone that he knew personally, he just didn't feel like anyone that he personally knew, not teachers or students, but he was familiar.

Once they entered the bedroom he was slammed against the nearest wall, it didn't hurt but he winced anyway from the cold from the suddenness of his nakedness, some how all his clothes disappeared, yet he heard no spell, and there was no wand waving, he didn't have anymore time to think as the delicious lips that had been firmly attached to his lips before were once again back to tantalise and tease his lips, to pore warmth into his blood and to make his slightly flagging…

**(Cut due to NC17 material)(Homepage contains cut scenes)**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-End Dream Sequence-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

!Oh Gods, that dream again, what on earth does it mean? I know what it's about, but WHAT, does it mean? Who is that man!

The young man shifted over onto his side so that he was nice and warm and comfortable in his bed again. Once comfortable he asked himself for what seemed like the thousandth time since he had came back to school the same unanswered question!Does it mean I'm Gay!

The school he was at was where he was a famous wizard, famous for something he didn't remember doing and then again for the final defeat of the evil wizard Voldemort a few weeks ago at the tender age of 17.

He grabbed his wand from underneath his pillow and muttered a cleaning spell, thankful that he had managed to find an excellent one in the charms section of the library the first week he had started to have those types of dreams in his third year at school.

He shook his head from that memory and layback down trying to settle his thoughts so he could sleep again, but this was to no avail, it seemed that the fates were in fact working against him tonight, just as they had since he was born, just the same as always his mind started to drift over his life.

He had done the remembering of his younger years memories over the past few weeks, the abuse that he had suffered at the hands of his aunt and uncle and that overly gross, overly fat cousin, whose clothes he no longer had to wear. His memories pressed to those more recent, but more happier less abusive.

Since he turned 16 a year ago he was of age and had full control of his life and money, thus enabling him to use his own money to buy his own clothes and food which had been denied by his relatives for years. An unfortunate thing also happened at that time, his aunt, uncle and cousin were all cursed by deatheaters and were now residing in the muggle and wizarding hospital in Greater Hoppinglee which was a wizard town near to where the Dursley's had lived.

A fortunate in his life was that his money bag was impenetrably by muggles, it needs to feel the signature of a magic born person to open, Harry had also placed his own charms onto it so that only he could open it. The day he went to Gringotts and received his bag and new key was the best day of his life for three reasons, first he had received an owl from the ministry of magic stating that as Voldemort and his cohorts had tried to get him several times in the few short weeks since the school break had started it was decided that he had been given full rights as an adult, meaning that he could practice magic anywhere, that also meant apparation and an animagi licence for escape purposes, his cousin left him alone the rest of the day. Second was that Dudley, in the car on the way home from London that night, tried to put his hand into what he had called Harry's purse. Thus receiving a rather nasty burn, which Harry had refused to heal. The Third was that he could move out of the Dursley's house and into a small house near Hogworts if he wanted to, but he wanted to stay at the Dursleys so that he could exact revenge, he used the threat of magic to make Dudley wait on him hand and foot, just like he had done for years. It only turned out to be a day later when Voldemort attacked again and cursed his 'family', so he never got the justice he deserved, he was lucky to escape with his life that time by turning into his Animagus form.

The young man laughed out loud as he envisioned his overly fat and balding uncle trying in vain to open the bag and steal Harry's Galleons, Sickles and Knuts, he had had a large amount in there as he was planning on going shopping in Diagon Alley with Hermoine and Ron to buy something special for Ron's mum's birthday, and Ron's parents bonding anniversary which was planned for the following week. That was the memory that he held open for him to see at any moment he felt guilty for what they went through at the hands of the death eaters. He must have laughed too loud because the snoring beside him stopped.

"Harry mate, you ok?" Came the voice of his best friend.

"Sure, I was just remembering what happened to Dudley and Vernon when they tried to steal my money."

"Just how did you get so many hexes onto that bag Harry?" Ron yawned out.

"Easy a combination charm that binds them all together, I rather thought the boils and green skin ones worked the best."

"Ye…ah, night mate."

"Night Ronnikins" Harry couldn't help ribbing him over that nickname at every available time.

"Tempus" Harry saw that it wasn't even two in the morning, he decided to try and settle back down for some more sleep, maybe he will eventually see the face of his mystery man one of these times.


End file.
